


Just Friends

by Hepburn_Junkie22



Series: Brenda.Sharon Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepburn_Junkie22/pseuds/Hepburn_Junkie22
Summary: Brenda/Sharon Tumblr prompt: “under the cover of darkness”





	Just Friends

           She had turned off her phone hours ago, the incessant ringing and subsequent message alerts were beginning to drive her crazy. She didn’t want to talk to her, what had been said already was enough; she didn’t need to hear any of the other excuses.  She had no fight left and she wasn’t completely sure that she wanted to settle what was between them.  Better to just let herself live in the fantasy of what she thought was going on…of what they could have been.  Clearly, by the way their earlier conversation had gone, they weren’t on the same page when it came to their relationship.

           Sharon clearly thought that they were just friends, with benefits, but friends nonetheless.  She thought that they had just been relieving stress or maybe that it had been a relationship of convenience, something when they both needed it; something that could be turned off and on just as easily as a light switch. Although to Brenda it had been so much more.

           No one ever came to the roof of her building and she had no idea why.  It was so quaint and pristine; she couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting to be up here. It was arranged in a garden of sorts, with plenty of room to sit and enjoy the sunshine, or like Brenda was now, the peace at night.  Under the cover of darkness she could let go of her emotions, not let them get the best of her mind you, just let them loose for a bit.  Give them free space to roam of sorts.

           She didn’t know how she let her self get into this situation…how she let things get this far.  In the back of her mind she had known that the feelings she had felt for Sharon were real, raw, and poignant.  She craved her like the oxygen she needed to breath to survive, there was a longing that reached deep and into her soul.

           She had gone to Sharon’s condo to night with every intention of settling whatever this was between them once and for all.  She had questions that she needed answers to and the only person who could give them to Brenda was the brunette in question. One thing had lead to another and the situation had spiraled out of control, the younger woman was still reeling from the turn the conversation had taken.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I’m not quite sure I follow…” Sharon stammered._

_Brenda, who had been looking at her hands folded in her lap, refused to look at her Captain.  She didn’t want to see the confusion or the shock in those beautiful eyes; it would be too much for her to see.  She couldn't handle the humiliation that maybe she read more into the situation than she should have and quite possibly ruined one of the best things that was happening in her life at that very moment._

_“Sharon,” Brenda began, ”I just want to know what this is?”_

_The younger woman gestured between their bodies seated closely on the couch._

_The older woman shrugged, “Well I’m not sure what you want you want me to say, Brenda Leigh.”_

_The former Deputy Chief could feel the burn of sudden and unwanted tears just behind her eyes, they were threatening spill over her lashes.  She inhaled shakily, forced and painfully through her nose.  She wanted to center herself, get a hold of the emotions that were so close to the surface.  Less embarrassment that way._

_“Well I was hopin’ something a little more articulate than that.” Brenda responded._

_Sharon was shocked at the underlying venom in the blonde’s voice; it was subtle, in the clipped syllables.  She sat back and took notice of the emotional change in her friend._

_Brenda looked out the glass of the balcony; seeing that it was still partially light outside.  The sky just barely turning a pale purple, the dark recesses of the sky beginning to creep in on the delicate color.  As she wiped under her eyes slowly, the younger woman took a deep breath and steadied herself; she wanted to able to leave with dignity at least._

_“Thank you for dinner, Sharon,” Brenda murmured, “but I have to be goin’.”_

_When the blonde rose from the couch Sharon jumped up after her, confused at the sudden change in tone of the conversation._

 

* * *

 

 

           That look on Sharon’s face, her brows knitted together and eyes wide with concern, was the last vision Brenda had of her lover.  As soon as she arrived home, the calls and text messages began.  Sharon didn’t have anything to say, so why should Brenda waste her breath? It didn’t make any sense and she wouldn’t indulge her former lover.

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and their respective shows are not mine; I'm only playing around; reviews are love <3


End file.
